El séptimo año
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Itachi cumplirá siete años, pero también se graduará en la Academia. Es un gran cambio y una gran responsabilidad para un niño que lo único que desea es pasar tiempo con su hermano. Su séptimo año de vida será el momento en que comprenderá que para proteger a los que ama deberá dejar cosas de lado... aún si se trata de su ototo. Primer lugar en el reto: Felicidades Itachi!


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto Felicidades, Itachi del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**El séptimo año**

_—'Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Traerás gran honor al Clan a lo largo de tu vida.'_

_—'Bien hecho Ita-kun, nos has hecho muy felices. Sigue así.'_

Las palabras que sus padres le habían otorgado resuenan en su mente mientras aguarda. Se encontraba en el salón de anuncios y pruebas importantes de la Academia de pie ante el grupo de hombres que decidirán uno de los momentos más importantes de su infancia, o al menos eso le habían dicho. Itachi se halla en el centro del salón, su pose rígida y bien realizada, demostrando físicamente la gran capacidad y seriedad que poseía a pesar de ser aún un niño. A un par de metros frente a él estaban sus profesores de la academia reunidos junto al Hokage y dos ninjas que él no conocía.

Los adultos intercambiaron opiniones durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente parecieron llegar todos a un acuerdo. Fue el tercer Hokage quien se acercó a él con paso tranquilo y fumando su siempre presente pipa con gusto. Al verle acercarse Itachi se enderezó aún más intentando demostrar el respeto que el ninja anciano se merecía; Sarutobi Hiruzen se detuvo ante él y le examinó un momento antes de dedicarle una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

—Itachi Uchiha. Tus profesores me han dicho que eres un niño excepcional y que tus capacidades superan los niveles de la academia.— dijo observando atentamente el rostro del menor en espera de alguna reacción. Resopló entretenido al ver que el pequeño mantenía la misma expresión serena —Por eso hemos decidido que te pondremos a prueba. Mañana en la tarde tendrás el mismo examen que los chicos que se gradúan, si apruebas recibirás tu título, te graduarás y serás asignado a un equipo, y no solo eso, también habrás hecho historia, ¿no es emocionante?— comentó intentando lograr que el niño demostrase alegría al respecto como cualquier otro de su edad haría, pero Itachi se mantuvo impasible ante sus ojos.

_'¿Mañana?' _Imperceptiblemente sus cejas se fruncieron por menos de un segundo y al instante realizó una reverencia —Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama.

Cuando tuvo permiso para retirarse emprendió el regreso a casa corriendo. Avanzó por la aldea ignorando a todos a su paso e ingresó en el barrio Uchiha en donde muchos le dedicaron miradas _desconcertantes_ a las que el niño prefirió hacer caso omiso manteniendo la vista al frente a pesar de poder sentir como los integrantes de su clan le seguían con los ojos. Una vez frente a su casa se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aire y luego ingresó.

Como siempre su madre se acercó a recibirle inmediatamente —Ita-kun, bienvenido, ¿cómo te fue?— cuestionó claramente entusiasmada.

—Bien Okaa-san.— informó quitándose el calzado —Mañana me harán una prueba para saber si estoy listo para graduarme.

Mikoto junto las manos contenta —¡Te felicito Ita-kun! ¡Tu padre se pondrá muy feliz cuando llegue!— al ver que su hijo mayor no le prestaba atención elaboró una sonrisa —Sasuke está en la sala con sus juguetes.— informó ensanchando la sonrisa cuando Itachi asintió torpemente y con prisa se dirigió a aquella parte de la casa.

En efecto allí encontró a su hermano menor quien mordisqueaba la punta de uno de sus juguetes con toda la concentración que una criatura de su edad podía dominar —Hola Sasuke.— le saludó Itachi y al instante el mencionado volteó a verle. Una sonrisa cómica se abrió pasó en el rostro del menor quien tambaleándose se puso de pie y con los pasos torpes de un bebe de dos años que apenas ha aprendido a caminar se acercó a Itachi y le abrazó. El mayor devolvió el gesto sonriendo con cariño —Sasuke ¿me muestras tus juguetes?— preguntó alegrando al más pequeño que comenzó a soltar sonidos inentendibles de felicidad volteando para recoger uno de sus muñecos y cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Itachi se arrodilló a su lado dispuesto a jugar con su hermanito, pero no fue mucho el tiempo del que pudo disfrutar ya que pronto pudo oír la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse, logrando que su sonrisa se esfumara. Oyó entonces como sus padres intercambiaban palabras antes de ingresar en la sala.

—Itachi.— llamó la gruesa voz de su padre. El mencionado volteó para encontrarlo allí de pie con expresión complacida —Tu madre me contó todo. Felicidades.

—Gracias Otto-san.

Una mueca algo severa se dibujó entonces en el rostro del adulto —Deberías estar practicando, la prueba de mañana es importante aunque no lo creas.

—Lo sé… pero es tarde, ya hice todo lo que pude hoy.— desvió la mirada un momento, dudando sobre cómo encarar a su padre con respecto al tema —Además… mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Fugaku se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza —Pues es un gran regalo el que tus profesores te están otorgando, no lo desperdicies.

El menor reprimió un gesto desesperado, su padre no lo estaba entendiendo —Otto-san prometo que mañana entrenaré antes de la prueba; ahora solo quiero jugar con Sasuke.— dicho esto giró para encaminarse hacia el pequeño que continuaba mordiendo sus juguetes sin prestarles atención.

—No tienes tiempo para eso Itachi.

En respuesta su hijo mayor volteó a verle con una mirada profunda que desconcertó a Fugaku —Siempre va a haber tiempo para Sasuke, Otto-san.— dijo y regresó a jugar con su hermanito. El hombre se quedó un momento perplejo antes de voltear y retirarse de la sala con un bajo 'mañana entrenarás conmigo'. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente Itachi se permitió dedicarle otra sonrisa a su hermano —Ya verás ototo. Mañana me graduaré de la Academia y entonces tendré mucho tiempo para jugar contigo.

_Lo prometo._

::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente lo primero que hizo luego de despertar fue colocarse su vestimenta de entrenamiento, seguro de que su padre ya estaría esperándole abajo para comenzar con su práctica. Bajó las escaleras con aire desganado y en la cocina lo recibieron tanto su padre como su madre con leves sonrisas.

—Buen día Ita-kun. Feliz cumpleaños.— saludó Mikoto dejando un plato en el lugar donde Itachi usualmente se sentaba. Los ojos del menor se iluminaron al ver que, plantada en su desayuno, se elevaba una vela azul.

Con prisa ocupó su puesto frente a la vela y antes de apagar la llama dedicó una mirada a los presentes; entonces su gesto se mostró decepcionado —¿Y Sasuke?

—Está durmiendo, cariño. Tú no te preocupes.

Disconforme con la respuesta de su madre clavó la mirada en la vela encendida y luego sopló con fuerza hasta que está se apagó. —Felicidades hijo. Apresúrate que hoy tenemos mucho por hacer.— habló Fugaku logrando que el niño engullese la comida, obediente.

En cuanto finalizó salió de la casa acompañado por su padre recibiendo en el camino varios saludos y miradas extrañas por parte de los integrantes del clan a los que tanto él como Fugaku respondían corteses, desatendiendo los ojos que se posaban sobre ellos mientras avanzaban. Ignorándolos lo mejor que pudo Itachi comenzó a sentir entonces los nervios que la realidad (el hecho de que aquello realmente fuera a ocurrir) le brindaba ante la prueba de que en verdad ese día tendría que ir a la Academia para, posiblemente, graduarse. Sería un _ninja_. Oficialmente sería un ninja, tendría misiones y podría luchar por el bienestar de la aldea. De cierta forma aquello daba miedo, pero era algo que él (siendo tan pequeño) deseaba en lo profundo de su ser: luchar por la paz de su hogar, para evitar que la guerra volviera a suceder. Él no deseaba asesinar a nadie, pero también sabía perfectamente que eso sería inevitable… aún así haría todo lo posible por prevenir la mayor cantidad de muertes posibles, trataría de encontrar siempre una solución pacífica y salvar las vidas de todos aquellos que pudiera salvar. Ese era su camino ninja.

—Bien, aquí estamos.— anunció su padre distrayéndole de sus pensamientos una vez que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Uchiha. Fugaku volteó y se mantuvo de pie ante su hijo con los brazos cruzados —Enséñame lo que sabes Itachi.— exigió.

El menor se preparó para mostrarle a su padre todas las técnicas que había aprendido y mejorado desde su ingreso en la Academia…

::::::::::

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente con el kunai en alto intentando disimular su respiración irregular mientras mantenía la mirada calculadora fija en su padre. Hacía varios minutos que Fugaku le había dicho que luchase contra él y le atacase con sus mejores golpes por lo que ambos cargaban con el arma en mano, el menor atacando mientras el mayor se defendía y corregía los escasos errores que su hijo cometía. Justo cuando Itachi se dispuso a realizar otro ataque el hombre elevó la mirada al cielo bajando el kunai —Fue suficiente Itachi, ya es hora de que te prepares. Tienes un gran potencial hijo y tu habilidad es sorprendente, como era de esperarse… Ve a casa a recuperar energía, yo debo ir a trabajar.

Asintiendo realizó una reverencia antes de dirigirse hacia su mochila y guardar las cosas. Ya listo la colgó de su hombro y se dispuso a regresar cuando, al ver el barrio Uchiha, la incontrolable duda le dominó y como aún era un niño no podía evitar la curiosidad y el recelo que le obligaban a querer saber el por qué de las cosas, especialmente cuando se trataba de su propio Clan —Otou-san… ¿por qué todos en el clan me observan… de _esa_ forma extraña?— se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

Fugaku le regaló una pequeña sonrisa entretenida —Es la única forma en que pueden mirarte. Lo que harás hoy quedará en la historia Itachi, eres el primer niño que se graduará de la academia a tan temprana edad. Es un honor para todo los Uchihas.— Itachi le contempló ahora comprendiendo y realizó una breve reverencia volteando para encaminarse a su hogar —Itachi…— llamó el hombre otra vez y en cuanto el chico le devolvió la mirada le dedicó un gesto aprobatorio —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Sonriendo Itachi emprendió la carrera de regreso ahora resultándole más fácil el poder ignorar a la gente que le observaba…

… Dos horas más tarde se paró en la puerta de su casa y con un suspiro se calzó los pies. Volteó a ver a su madre que se encontraba parada detrás de él cargando a Sasuke en brazos —Hasta luego Okaa-san. ¡Deséame suerte ototo!— se despidió y salió a la calle con prisa. Avanzó por el barrio recibiendo felicitaciones y palabras de consuelo que solo lograron incomodarle, ¿por qué todo el mundo sabía que iba a tener una prueba en la academia? Comenzó a apresurar el paso sintiendo un gran alivio al ver la puerta de la entrada al territorio de su clan, sin embargo no fue mucho más lo que pudo avanzar ya que repentinamente unos brazos tan cortos como los suyos le rodearon en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sorprendido giró el rostro encontrándose con la expresión sonriente de su amigo —¡Shisui! Gracias.

El otro niño sonrió aún más —¿No estás contento? ¿Qué te regalaron?— entonces le dedicó una mirada emocionada —Mi madre dice que hoy te convertirás en ninja. ¡Genial!

—Así es. Bueno… eso espero.— se removió algo nervioso.

—¿Qué harás cuando seas ninja?

Ante tal pregunta Itachi le contempló pensativo un momento, luego sonrió un poco —Voy a luchar por la paz. Y también voy a dedicar todo el tiempo que pueda a mi hermanito.— aseguró recibiendo una mueca de admiración por parte de su amigo —Shisui me tengo que ir. Voy a llegar tarde.— se excusó retomando la marcha.

—Oh, ¡claro! ¡Mucha suerte y feliz cumpleaños!— gritó el otro a medida que Itachi tomaba distancia.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: de pronto sentía que estaba listo para lo que fuese.

Y con aquella nueva seguridad encima se dirigió hacia la academia, listo para enfrentar su destino…

::::::::::::

—Sabía que lo conseguirías.— soltó su padre con los brazos cruzados pero expresión complacida mientras Mikoto sonreía encantada y feliz —Eres mi hijo después de todo, estoy orgulloso.

Realizó una reverencia —Gracias Otou-san, Okaa-san.— observó hacia los lados indeciso, aguardando a que sus padres dijesen algo más, pero cuando el silencio prevaleció decidió ser el primero en quebrarlo —¿Puedo ir a jugar con Sasuke ahora?

Fugaku se mostró claramente disconforme con esto —¿Jugar? Itachi ahora eres un ninja, no tendrás tiempo para esas cosas.

—Claro que sí.— rebatió confundido —Ya no debo ir a la academia, solo tengo que esperar a que mi equipo me llame para entrenar o me asignen misiones, pero el resto de los días tendré tiempo para estar con Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada breve. Su madre suspiró poniéndose de pie —Iré a preparar té.— anunció saliendo de la habitación.

—Itachi…— llamó el hombre haciendo una pausa que, a pesar de lo corta que fue, pareció marcar una sentencia de muerte —A partir de ahora tu deber será mayor. Este es solo el primer paso en la vida de un ninja, aún tienes muchas cosas por delante.— informó para desconcierto del menor. Itachi sabía que grandes responsabilidades recaerían sobre él una vez que se graduase, pero creyó que al menos lograría tener algo de tiempo para su ototo —El trabajo será mayor y tu dedicación tendrá que ser total. A partir de aquí todo se volverá más difícil y tu camino como ninja más duro, pero es necesario.— continuó elaborando un gesto comprensible al ver la expresión de su hijo —Así es nuestra vida Itachi, si quieres ser alguien, luchar por tu familia y tu Clan deberás pasar por cosas que quizá no te agraden. Eres el orgullo de la familia y todos esperamos grandes cosas de tu parte, pudiste verlo en los rostros de todos allí afuera… No nos decepciones.

Itachi abrió mucho los ojos, abrumado. Bajó la mirada al suelo repasando mentalmente las palabras de su padre e intentando digerirlas con un conflicto interno. Al comprender lo que Fugaku estaba diciendo cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego de unos minutos se puso de pie con lentitud —Estaré arriba.— avisó en voz baja y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió a la segunda planta. Caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano e ingresó contemplando al pequeño de dos años que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, golpeando dos de sus peluches como si estos luchasen. Avanzó hacia la ventana y se asomó a contemplar a los miembros del clan que transitaban por la calle tranquilamente.

Sintió que no era justo, pero al mismo tiempo lo aceptaba con una comprensión desconcertante. Era el séptimo año de su vida… y su destino ya estaba marcado, siendo aún un infante había tomado la decisión definitiva.

—Lo siento ototo.— habló con el tono de voz y el rostro afligidos —Pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa… Otou-san tiene razón, hay muchas cosas que un ninja debe hacer, y la mayoría de ellas requieren de enormes sacrificios. Ahora entiendo por qué… Ahora sé por qué todos en el Clan y en la Aldea piensan que soy especial y esperan que sea el mejor… tengo que hacer las cosas así Sasuke, porque no quiero que tu veas las cosas que yo vi. No quiero que sufras, quiero protegerte, y para protegerte debo ser más fuerte y eso requiere tiempo, tiempo que no puedo desperdiciar nunca. Con nada ni con nadie. Ni siquiera contigo.— apartó la mirada del cristal y volteó a ver al pequeño que le observaba curioso al oírle hablar. En cuanto Sasuke vio que Itachi le miraba una gran sonrisa con pocos dientes se dibujó en su rostro circular e Itachi inmediatamente se sintió contagiado por aquella expresión adorable, regresando el gesto con cariño.

Se acercó a su hermanito y lo abrazó —Pero aún es mi cumpleaños y el único regalo que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo. Ese es el mejor regalo que pueda existir ototo y no lo pienso desaprovechar.

_'Algún día voy a tener tiempo para ti Sasuke,y haremos todas las cosas que los hermanos deben hacer juntos._

_Lo prometo.'_

**…**

**Fin**

Bueno, terminé este fic que -literalmente- escribí en media hora así que desde ya me disculpó si es raro, aburrido o en partes pierde sentido pero me acabo de dar cuenta que es el último día para subirlo y bueno…. Ya no deja más excusas.

Si leyeron les doy las gracias.

Un saludo.


End file.
